


Imagine...An Early Christmas Surprise

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Underwear Kink, implied future smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine...An Early Christmas Surprise

This was not the plan. You were not supposed to be giving in this easily. But Dean had been in a flirty mood all day and he was going to ruin his surprise if he kept this up.

You started to undo his belt, Dean humming against your neck as you worked his jeans off and pressed a hand against his boxers. Maybe something quick for him would get him to back off for a few more hours until after the nice dinner you were planning on making. The material felt strange though and you had to glance down, a single laugh escaping you as you looked him over.

“Oh, Dean. Dark red satiny boxer briefs with a soft white band…” you said, walking around his back side. “Oh you are so not wearing those just at Christmas time. Your ass looks amazing.”

“Well I got the idea after I saw what a certain someone picked up at the store,” teased Dean.

“I told you to stop peeking!” you said.

“Does that earn me a spot on the naughty list?” asked Dean, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“For sure,” you said.

“Too bad you’re on an even naughtier one,” he said, stepping out of his pants and putting his hands on your hips.

“There’s no such thing,” you said, Dean’s hands roaming over you, slowing removing clothes from your body.

“Oh but there is. I’ve been keeping track all year long and you have been very, very naughty, Y/N,” said Dean, pushing your flannel off your shoulders. “Good girls don’t wear sexy red and white lingerie like that. No they do not.”

“Being bad is more fun,” you said, smirking at him as you pulled off your pants. “What are going to do about it?”

“I think we should cement your place on the naughtiest list of them all before the year is over,” said Dean.

“How are we gonna do that, Mr. Winchester?” you said, Dean running his hands all over you now, leaning in close to your ear, brushing his lips over it.

“Want to find out?” he asked, pulling away with a devilish smirk.

“Oh hell yes.”

* * *

 


End file.
